Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 January 2017
01:11 @ Fobar 01:11 Yeah me too if I was in there 01:11 ^ @ Org 01:12 Its getting harder to find jobs too. 01:12 @ Org 01:12 Oh and I should mention that colleges and universities are increasingly using adjuncts professors rather than full time ones because they don't want to pay out all the benefits that a full time faculty member is entitled to 01:12 Which is sadly true 01:12 :/ 01:12 @ Org 01:12 I hated part-time ones. 01:13 But luckily many adjuncts thus make their classes easier because they don't want to put in the effort of making super hard classes 01:13 They couldn't really help you after class. 01:13 For office hours. 01:13 Blame the Billionaires! 01:13 The problem with part timers is what Nathan says 01:13 Blame Nkech! 01:13 jk 01:13 They don't really help you in after class hours 01:13 pls 01:13 @Hype 01:13 ^ @ Org 01:13 Yes 01:13 Exactly 01:13 Because some adjuncts also teach at another institution 01:14 Which means they are pressed for time 01:14 I recommend still going to a tutoring place. 01:14 Or anything that can help you. 01:14 Okay 01:14 I had personally great experiences with adjuncts 01:14 I fear Costco now 01:14 A lot 01:14 Costco? 01:14 Why? 01:14 Why Costco? 01:14 @ Darren 01:14 :/ 01:15 Fobar I didn't 01:15 I can imagine Fobar being this college professor who is chilled with the students but makes her exams extraordinarily difficult 01:15 Those people are f***ing cannibalis 01:15 Same 01:15 @ Org 01:15 I've had subs that are really good. 01:15 *cannibals 01:15 @ hypercane sorry to hear that. What went wrong? 01:15 @ Darren do you work the sample tables or something? 01:15 the teacher usually picks someone who has studied that subject or a friend with the same degree. 01:16 Fobar, they didn't want to help me much when I needed it after class. 01:16 Though luckily I only had 1 of them. 01:16 personally as a smart person If I need help I ask another smart person :P 01:16 Which is why I say we need massive federal spending on education at all levels 01:17 ^ 01:17 We are not investing in people 01:17 maybe in college I'll tell people to come down to my dorm if they need help with homework :P 01:17 I mean, they have a deli that looks like it came from the movie saw but had no blood. Then there we these people watching us, I lost it after half an hour I had to get out of there. 01:17 Good luck with dorms. 01:17 @ Nkech 01:17 We are virtually privatizing everything in America 01:17 :/ 01:17 @CouncilOrg I can tell, are you a Progressive Democrat? 01:18 I am like the only Republican user here lol 01:18 BOOO 01:18 @ darren 01:18 jk 01:18 Virtually, I hold pretty strong liberal progressive views, Nkech 01:18 Trump = (n) 01:18 :p 01:18 I shop at Costco often personally 01:18 why can't we all just get along 01:18 But look, I was right back in November wasn't I :3 01:18 Don't rub it in 01:18 I'm watching Trump's press conference he had 2 days ago :p 01:18 pls 01:18 @Council I'm pretty liberal too. 01:18 Darren prepare to be in the land of the fuc**** 01:18 @CouncilOrg https://www.politicalcompass.org/yourpoliticalcompass?ec=-6.75&soc=-2.36 that's my political compass 01:19 I'm bassicaly a reverse liberal 01:19 Mine was similar, Nkech 01:19 @Hype Pretty much sums up the next 4 years 01:19 @CouncilOrg wow we have a lot in common 01:19 @Sassmaster who you want to win in 2020? 01:19 Trump :3 01:19 Kanye West 01:19 :3 01:19 I want to see it be either Julian or Joaquin Castro 01:20 jk 01:20 @Hype LOL 01:20 I knew someone would say it @hype 01:20 Kayne west can't run against trump 01:20 (no relation to Fidel & Raul Castro) 01:20 Oh really? Why? 01:20 Shut it @ Darren 01:20 Hes a republican :p 01:20 :P 01:20 I'd say my political view is more capitalist with some liberalist opinions 01:20 And that makes him win automatically? 01:20 @ Darren 01:20 Nkech, are you familiar with any liberal Presidents of the 20th century? 01:20 I'm just glad Mike Pence is only VP. If he was President we'd REALLY be f*cked 01:20 @CouncilOrg FDR 01:20 Ah good 01:21 Mike Pence? 01:21 I mean, shock therapy for gay people? (facepalm) 01:21 :/ 01:21 I really like FDR, he did the right thing 01:21 He is my favorite President of all ones who served 01:21 Reagan, however, was the worst president ever. 01:21 Didn't he serve 3 terms? 01:21 @ Org/Nkech 01:21 he funded terrorists, started 9/11, and funded Drug Cartels 01:21 I agree especially with his supply side economics, Nkech 01:21 Regan as great 01:21 Yes, Nathan. FDR served 3 terms 01:21 *was 01:21 Okay. 01:22 What a great man he was then. 01:22 im back so sup 01:22 FDR started serving a 4th term but died a few months into it 01:22 To serve 3 terms. 01:22 so he served 4 01:22 Wow. 01:22 :/ 01:22 So he could have been president for 16 years!? 01:22 Yes 01:22 @Hype had he not died, yes. 01:22 Wow. 01:22 Yes 01:22 My favorite Presidents are Franklin Roosevelt, Harry Truman, Dwight Eisenhower (He had some pretty liberal views during his time), John Kennedy, and Lyndon Johnson 01:22 From Roosevelt to Johnson, we had a great liberal progressive era 01:23 Best President = Abraham Lincoln 01:23 Noooo 01:23 Best Democrat = JFK 01:23 Best Republican = Trump :3 01:23 @Council My Favorites are (in this order)- FDR, Teddy Roosevelt, Kennedy, Lincoln 01:23 Lincoln's overrated sometimes IMO 01:23 01:23 Why is George Washington hardly ever mentioned? 01:23 So it seems 01:24 I've always wanted them to add a 5th face to Mount Rushmore, I want them to add JFK to Mount Rushmore. he deserves it. 01:24 Or at least to me. 01:24 If it wasn't for Lincoln, nkech would be living in a different country rn 01:24 @Hype It seems that way to me too 01:24 @Darren what do you mean? 01:24 I mean he helped make this country. 01:24 The Confederacy 01:24 The Confederate States of America 01:24 @Darren got 2 things wrong here: 01:24 @ Org/Nkech 01:25 Lincoln never put the country back together. Reconstruction fell to Andrew Johnson because Lincoln was shot. 01:25 1- Kentucky was a slave state that remained in the union. 01:25 2- even if it joined the CSA and the CSA won (they were still outnumbered), My Mom would've likely wanted to avoid international borders and would've tried to stay in Ohio. 01:25 Oh that's right Kentucky was north duh 01:26 @Sassmaster reconstruction nearly fell into the hands of a man named Benjamin Wade 01:26 Who? 01:26 K I'll never have my question answered. 01:26 Yes, Nathan 01:26 01:26 Nkech, I am very much concerned that the next four years will be the time where the New Deal of FDR and the Great Society of LBJ is under vicious attack. There are proposals out in Congress that would dramatically roll the great liberal progressive accomplishments of the 1930s to the 1960s 01:27 had Andrew Johnson not been acquitted he would've became president by being 3rd in line for the presidency (Johnson had no VP) @Sassmaster 01:27 ^ 01:27 Ah I see. But alas it didn't, so... 01:28 @Council neither party support some of Trump's policies, so he'll probably be restrained by congress most of the time. 01:28 for instance he likely won't be able to pass trade tariffs or build the wall 01:28 David Rice Atchison was my favorite president :3 01:28 What 01:29 01W is still alive lol 01:29 Wot 01:30 https://www.politicalcompass.org/yourpoliticalcompass?ec=-6.75&soc=-2.36 whenever I see my compass this far left I go online and take a "am I communist" test to make sure it still says no :P 01:30 how is that still alive?!? 01:30 k 01:30 well imma gonna go cya 01:31 cya TTWP 01:31 o/ 01:31 Nkech, I am concerned that the Republican-controlled Congress is going to be pushing their anti government right wing agenda 01:31 I like to debate my teachers, which are conservatives and try to move me right, but they've clearly failed specifying that I've moved 2 squares to the left since last time I took it (which was that) 01:31 if u need me ill be in central community chat 01:31 @CouncilOrg there first priority is actually Immigration reform from what I've heard, followed by repealing Obamacare 01:32 I see 01:32 But it is likely they are going do both at the same time 01:32 The issue is that the Republicans hold a razor thin majority in the Senate than the House. Plus the fact that the Democrats are going to be using the filibuster much more often 01:32 but specifying how little congress likes to work, it may take them a while. 01:33 especially if the dems filibuster 01:33 might take them years to get those 2 things done plus a new supreme court justice 01:33 *politics talk continues* 01:33 I hate how McConnell blocked Obama from putting a Justice to Scalia's seat 01:33 That was UNPRECEDENTED! 01:34 When the Democrats controlled the Senate (They also held the House) in the final two years of Reagan's Presidency, there was a vacancy on the Supreme Court and the Democrats confirmed Reagan's nominee in the last year of his Presidency which was in 1988 01:34 @CouncilOrg they are supposed to do there job, not sit there on there fat a** doing nothing 01:35 @CouncilOrg wasn't that Scalia? 01:35 No, it was Kennedy 01:35 oh 01:35 Reagan even told the Democrats to confirm his nominee in his 1988 State of the Union speech 01:36 The double standard by Republicans in 2016 was appalling 01:36 @CouncilOrg if you could be president for 8 years uninterrupted, you were guaranteed both 4 year terms, and had a cooperative congress to pass every bill you made, what would you change about the US? 01:36 Implement the entire liberal progressive agenda 01:37 From universal health care, gun control, campaign finance reforms, economic bill of rights, etc 01:37 (bk) 01:37 @CouncilOrg what about helping the midwest and coal-mining regions? don't you want to do that too? 01:37 wb Bob 01:37 Wb Bob. 01:37 o/ 01:37 thanks to all wbers 01:37 :P 01:37 Yes, Nkech 01:38 hey $ 01:38 Hi $ 01:38 :P 01:38 But we have to move to using green energy if we are to combat climate change 01:38 Chat logs have been submitted 01:38 The use of fossil fuels is not unlimited 01:39 ^ 01:39 Exactly. 01:39 Can I tell you what I would do? :3 01:39 no 01:39 wb 01:39 :3 01:39 pls 01:39 Hi 01:39 @Darren what would you do? :p 01:39 Darren would ruin America. 01:39 :3 01:39 jk 01:39 LOL 01:39 @CouncilOrg this would the map my organization would be looking at, how we would end up winning: http://www.270towin.com/maps/RgP4W 01:40 !savelogs 01:40 Attempting to save chat logs... 01:40 Bernie Sanders would have won in a landslide in my opinion 01:40 Saved chat logs. 01:40 if I delivered a promising plan to help the coal-mining regions, I think they would vote for me 01:40 same with the Midwest 01:41 and I think I can do both of those 01:41 ^ @ org 01:41 I would get rid of the heath care act, I would put tarries on imports from China, and make it easier to become a citizen, so we don't have so many illegal immigrants. 01:41 I disagree, Darren 01:41 *tariffs 01:41 I don't ever intend to run for president. :p 01:41 ^ 01:41 :p 01:41 @Darren a lot like Rubio, I see? Supporting immigration 01:41 Same 01:41 ^ 01:41 :p 01:41 :P 01:41 http://www.270towin.com/maps/RgP4W 01:41 On the issue of immigration, I may be flexible 01:42 But on health care, I say we don't repeal the health care act 01:42 Actually I generally oppose immigration 01:42 Ok 01:43 I would say ObamaCare has done good and bad. Parts of it could be fixed to work more efficiently 01:43 As for the tariffs, I would say we should renegotiate our free trade deals which really just benefits the corporations 01:43 Well, unless you are a Native American, you are an immigrant, so... 01:43 @MH well the immigrated during the ice age from russia, so... 01:43 *they 01:43 Nkech, I say if we want to truly have a universal health care system, just expand Medicare to everyone 01:43 well maybe Native Americans are immigrants too if all humans originated in Africa like some say :p 01:43 "Ice age" 01:43 :p 01:44 hello 01:44 hey MC 01:44 Hi Bob 01:44 Hi Minecraft 01:44 Hi Sassi :p 01:44 Medicare is virtually a single payer health care system for the elderly so I don't see why we can't expand it to everyone in America, Nkech 01:44 The heath care act is just taking the money out of the pockets of hard workers, by forcing them to pay for heath care that covers basically nothing, and giving it to people who mooch off of the system to get free heath care which actually doesn't really cover anything for them either. If it were like it uses to be, more people would have better care, and people who didn't could then actually afford it because it would be cheaper/ 01:44 @CouncilOrg well it's worked in Scandinavia, so why not here? 01:44 Exactly, Nkech 01:44 Darren, you're making the typical right wing talking point 01:45 lol 01:45 Sounds like your dad put words into your mouth 01:45 ^ 01:45 If that is the case, then why the hell are we giving away so much subsidies to corporations then? 01:45 political drama? (lenny) (drama) 01:45 jk 01:45 Lol 01:45 @Bob 01:45 :P 01:45 !savelogs 01:45 @Darren the problem is the corporations. They are too big and a result they are simply hiking prices. If they were smaller and didn't worry about so many people, and then regulated, it would solve the problem. 01:45 Attempting to save chat logs... 01:45 Saved chat logs. 01:45 Look, I don't want to agrue with anyone. That's just my standpoint and what I think would work. 01:45 Well, some people are hard workers, but they just can't afford the YUGGGGEEEEEEE prices of healthcare 01:46 I disagree. I say we need to have a government run health care system 01:46 @Darren 01:46 I think that we should bring back the Glass-Steagall Acts 01:46 Yes, Nkech 01:46 The only "political office" I ever plan to hold is HHW bureaucracy :p 01:46 :p 01:46 ^ 01:46 @ Bob 01:46 :P 01:46 If the government didn't regulate heathcare and charge so much for to pay for others, then it would be chapter and people who had to get it for free could then afford it. 01:46 I was VP of Pep Club in middle school for three years, that's the only other "political office" I held :p 01:47 :p 01:47 I'm not really a political type of person 01:47 Darren, we had a unregulated system prior to the Health Care Act 01:47 Same @Hype 01:47 Tbh I don't know sh*t on politics :p 01:47 I'm more of a weather person. 01:47 :P 01:47 And it worked quite well 01:47 ^ 01:47 ^ :p 01:47 @Hype 01:47 No it did not, Darren 01:47 @CouncilOrg yes, the recession would've done less bad if we still had it. The Scandinavians used a similar system and they were hardly hit by the recession and any problems caused from it there are basically gone. 01:47 Before the Affordable Care Act, prices were twice as high for the poor 01:48 Hypecare. Bobcare. Floydcare. Sasscare. :3 01:48 Jk 01:48 Well, it worked well for me, and I am a lower class person 01:48 @Bob Lol :p 01:48 It didn't for my family, Darren 01:48 LOL @ Bob 01:48 :P 01:48 :p 01:48 I should get hypothetical elections up and running more. 01:48 Hypercare, it sound like a real thing :p 01:48 you can make any type of hypothetical election there. 01:48 Nkech, we should look to the Scandinavian countries for their models 01:48 "It worked well for you" You don't even have your own healthcare, it's paid by your parents. How would you know? 01:49 It's ironic that wiki was founded by a person with no real interest in politics :p 01:49 yeah :p 01:49 lol 01:49 I think we could stand to make some changes to it. if we want to make healthcare free, instead of raising taxes, what about not spending 60% of our budget on the military and more like 10% instead 01:49 @CouncilOrg 01:49 I do have a slight interest in "electoral" politics but not "on-the-issues" politics. 01:49 Well that is also another aspect, Nkech 01:49 Because they told me @MH 01:49 We should definitely cut down on our bloated defense budget 01:49 I have a strong stance on social issues like gay rights and abortion, but everything else I could care less about. 01:49 The Pentagon even tells Congress that they are things they don't want anymore 01:50 Wow. 01:50 But one thing I do know, is that we need to put tariffs on imports 01:50 I wonder how much of that money they actually use, probably not a lot. 01:50 tariffs? 01:50 Taxes basically 01:50 When it was like that, what were you, 6? 01:50 They can't even tell us how much of the money was spent, Nkech 01:50 What if the NHC got cut from funding? :p 01:50 Taxes on imports 01:50 I actually agree on the Tariffs thing because it has worked before. @Darren 01:50 Indeed 01:50 We let China walk all over us 01:50 in the 1830's it worked 01:50 NHC apparently was able to operate during a government shutdown 01:50 Also, we should renegotiate the free trade deals that the U.S. stupidly made 01:51 ^ 01:51 Even though no TCs were active that time in the Atl :p 01:51 And get rid of NAFTA 01:51 Its hurting our jobs. 01:51 The 1830's and 2010's are incomparable. 01:51 I think. 01:51 @Sassmaster actually there was 01:51 That's what sucks all the jobs out of america 01:51 Which one? 01:51 @Bob 01:51 @CouncilOrg what about just leaving them entirely? It wouldn't hurt to do so. If the other countries want free trade on different terms than us we should be able to do that. 01:51 :/ 01:51 01:51 *they 01:51 TS Karen 2013 01:51 Oh right 01:52 Karen (fail) ed 01:52 The issue is that these free trade deals allows corporations to sue sovereign countries over their policies 01:52 For some reason I thought the government shutdown was in early 2014. Silly me :p 01:52 Karen failed us 01:52 apparently storms can't reach land during government shutdowns :p 01:52 :p 01:52 isn't NHC federally funded or is it not 01:52 Nkech, the free trade deals virtually empowers corporations to challenge any sense of regulations by sovereign countries that cuts into their profits 01:52 if so, wouldn't it not operate if the government was shut down? 01:52 NHC does have a .gov address 01:53 @CouncilOrg and that's why they need to be gone 01:53 ^ 01:53 Well if it operated during the last shutdown.... 01:53 somehow it operated anyway 01:53 It would, as that's an essential service 01:53 the free trade agreements that is 01:53 Bob, the Congress can designated certain areas to be "essential" 01:53 oh 01:53 Buiesnesses are greedier than ever 01:53 would they ignore fish storms though? 01:53 :p 01:53 :p 01:53 No 01:53 Basically no matter what happens, they are declared by the law to be essential and funds will go to them 01:53 Oh I see. Discrimination on the basis of location. :p 01:53 Fish storms :p 01:53 So, technically, is an NHC forecaster a government worker? 01:54 Yes 01:54 The NWS didn't get shut down, the police wasn't shut down etc. 01:54 fish storms = storms that kill fish :3 01:54 well I'm sure they do kill some fish. 01:54 :p 01:54 lol 01:54 :P 01:54 The whole government shutdown of 2013 was over the health care law 01:54 And the rip currents kill people 01:54 :/ 01:54 :/ 01:54 @Council stupid republicans in congress not wanting to work again? 01:54 Edouard killed 2 from rip currents in the US IIRC despite being east of Bermuda 01:55 Yep 01:55 Republicans who controlled the House wanted to eliminate the health care law but the Democrats who controlled the Senate didn't want that to happen 01:55 Yeah, Nkech 01:55 Ehhhhhhhh 01:55 @CouncilOrg I'd also want to work on reducing debt. The Majority of us debt is actually owed to US, the AMERICAN PEOPLE 01:55 !savelogs 01:55 not to China 01:55 Hurricanes do have a slight political influence. :p 01:55 So it seems, Nkech 01:55 !test 01:55 Test passed! 01:55 #Sandy 01:55 !savelogs 01:55 Attempting to save chat logs... 01:56 Maybe enough Politics talk for today? ;-; 01:56 Saved chat logs. 01:56 I like how I have a blue LED digital clock. 01:56 :P 01:56 :p 01:56 @MH yep, imo. :p 01:56 I'm not a politics fan 01:56 I notice right wingers ratchet up the debt through their tax cuts and then when the Democrats in power, they SCREAM about the debt, Nkech 01:56 I think a should tell China they've robbed us enough and we aren't going to pay them back our debt 01:56 *we 01:56 @CouncilOrg everyone hurts the debt 01:56 Uhh...if we don't pay it back...crisis 01:56 ...TROPICAL STORM PABLO FORMS OON ELECTION DAY... 01:56 Lol 01:56 *ON 01:56 "OON" 01:57 :p 01:57 @Darren that's not how it works. That would worsen relations between the 2 of us AND lower the US Credit rating. 01:57 ...WE HAVE A NEW PRESIDENT...PABLO A HURRICANE TOO... 01:57 :P 01:57 LOL 01:57 @Darren do you know what lowering the US Credit rating does? 01:57 Why would we want to be allied with a county that stole thousands I not millions of jobs from us, becuaee we were too dumb to notice. 01:57 If we want to get serious about the debt, make Corporate America pay their fair share of taxes and invest in America 01:58 :P @ Bob 01:58 @Darren well, what it does is make countries less willing to invest in us as we are less likely to pay money we borrow back. 01:58 Well technically it's our fault...we allowed China to make everything for us 01:58 guess who started that stupid charade? Nixon, the 2nd worst president. 01:58 It is because of Nixon's Permanent Normalized Relations with China 01:58 Paloma 2008 was robbed of attention because of the election 01:58 imo 01:59 :/ @ Org 01:59 :/ @ Bob 01:59 election years always seem to be active and/or very destructive 01:59 that's probably why I didn't remember it 01:59 I don't even recall tracking Paloma in 2008 01:59 neither do I 01:59 After Ike I kinda lost interest 01:59 Paloma for best hurricane :3 01:59 Same 01:59 ^ 01:59 Its attention was probably stolen 01:59 by the election. 01:59 yep 02:00 other storms with attention stolen? 02:00 I started tracking in 2013 ;-; 02:00 First Half of 2008: Hurricanes 02:00 Second Half of 2008: Me hoping Obama would win :p 02:00 :P 02:00 :p 02:00 all about Mitt Rommney 02:00 jk 02:00 Pls 02:00 lol 02:00 Mitt Romney for president :3 02:00 Obama winning in 2008 brought about a harsh right wing backlash 02:00 @Hype more like Mitt Billomney 02:00 Romney should have won ;-; 02:00 NO 02:00 The 2010 Tea Party wave dramatically altered the political landscape 02:00 NEVAH 02:01 XPS 02:01 D 02:01 D 02:01 F 02:01 D 02:01 FF 02:01 G 02:01 V 02:01 F 02:01 D 02:01 S 02:01 DD 02:01 D 02:01 CF 02:01 F 02:01 FF 02:01 F 02:01 F 02:01 F 02:01 F 02:01 F 02:01 F 02:01 FR 02:01 LG 02:01 V 02:01 M 02:01 !savelogs 02:01 D 02:01 I 02:01 F 02:01 D 02:01 T 02:01 X 02:01 C 02:01 C 02:01 T 02:01 C 02:01 C 02:01 F 02:01 V 02:01 B 02:01 M 02:01 B 02:01 I 02:01 T 02:01 T 02:01 Baron p;s 02:01 *pls 02:01 !test 02:01 !savelogs 02:01 Baron pls 02:01 :P 02:01 Grrr 02:01 Darren killed the spam 02:01 !refresh 02:01 I wish bots were more spam-tolerant 02:01 Refreshing chat... 02:01 > killed the spam 02:01 good 02:01 :3 02:01 jk 02:01 Hype pls are you SM? :3 02:01 No 02:01 PLS 02:01 :P 02:01 Lol 02:01 :P 02:02 Nkech, the Tea Party wave that the country saw in 2009 to 2010 was fake right wing populism in my opinion 02:02 SM finally admitted his desire of banning spam 02:02 {small]which he tried to deny for months 02:02 What does that even mean lol 02:02 Let's have moar bureaucrats and queue money 02:02 :3 02:02 jk 02:02 lol 02:02 k 02:02 How about nothing BUT bureaucrats? :3 02:02 jk 02:02 MOAR STAFF 02:02 PLS 02:02 NO 02:02 @ Bob 02:02 MOAR QUEUE 02:02 :p 02:02 @CouncilOrg The Tea Party is dumb IMO 02:02 HAHAHAHAHHAHA 02:02 Let's give Bricky Bureaucrat :3 02:02 @Bob yes, nothin But crats pls 02:02 Imagine 12 bureaucrats. 02:02 Guys 02:02 The Tea Party are anti government extremists 02:02 No wait. 02:03 We need to make a bureaucrats wiki 02:03 :3 02:03 @CouncilOrg the Tea Party is the closest thing we have to Nazis 02:03 I think the administration has over 20 members now. 02:03 We already have a Bcrats channel on Discord, that's good enough :p 02:03 So >20 bureaucrats. 02:03 I wish that TV series "The Bureaucrats" actually existed :p 02:03 It would seem so, Nkech 02:03 @ Bob 02:03 Worse than Douglas @Hype 02:03 wow. 02:03 The Tea Party literally want to destroy the concept of government doing anything for the public good 02:03 The Bureaucrats Episode 6: Hurricane Layten :3 02:03 :/ 02:03 @CouncilOrg when a republican calls me a communist I simply say "well, if I'm communist, it means you're fascist" 02:04 PLAYTEN PLS 02:04 :P 02:04 :p 02:04 k enough talk about politics pls 02:04 I like a large administraton 02:04 Ya, Nkech 02:04 Nkech is a communist 02:04 02:04 jk 02:04 It keeps things balanced 02:04 MH if they want to they can. 02:04 I am a proud liberal progressive 02:04 pls 02:04 We can just chill with our own topic too. 02:04 :P 02:04 :p 02:04 no :3 02:04 yes :3 02:04 no :3 02:04 Tbh this politics stuff is a little ehhhhhh 02:04 @CouncilOrg I more consider myself a socialist or democratic socialist. 02:05 I FORBID you to punish them. 02:05 :3 02:05 I'm fine with discussing politics, as long as it doesn't turn into a full blown argument. :p 02:05 I ALLOW myself to punish them :3 02:05 I forbid you to forbid me to punish them :3 02:05 ^ @ Sass 02:05 Non-politics discussion, come here :3 02:05 http://spammersunite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:05 PLS 02:05 @Darren 02:05 Hmm Nkech, it seems you identity yourself with what Bernie considers himself to be 02:05 Yes, let's go to Spammers Unite and curse like sailors :3 02:05 Bob pls we can have 2 discussions at once 02:05 @CouncilOrg yes 02:06 For me, I consider myself a New Dealer Democrat 02:06 It's interchangeable for my affiliation 02:06 @CouncilOrg what does that mean? 02:07 Hi Akio 02:07 * AkioTheOne has returned 02:07 Just another word for a liberal progressive Democrat, Nkech 02:07 oh 02:07 Hey Akio 02:08 ok y'all, I'm done with that topic 02:08 Hi @Bob/Sass 02:08 So it seems 02:08 I can tell Darren was the only conservative in the room 02:08 Akio, if you want to avoid politics get in the Admins channel on Discord. Save yourself. :p 02:08 Oke 02:08 Thanks for telling me :P 02:08 @Sassmaster LOL I just said I was done with that topic now pls 02:09 :p 02:09 Nkech, hope the 2018 midterm elections is a titanic disaster for the Republicans 02:09 * Nkechinyer just idles 02:10 @CouncilOrg I said I was done with that topic may we please talk about something else 02:10 I know but I was just letting you know that there is another chance for the Republicans to be knocked on their heels 02:10 In any case, I don't know what else we can talk about 02:11 Lololololol 02:11 You can discuss hurricanes :3 02:11 Climate change 02:11 @ Org 02:11 :3 02:11 @CouncilOrg yes, Ik, now may we please discuss something else? 02:11 It's up to anyone really 02:12 Hurrimicanes :3 2017 01 14